


The Bet II

by SugarPill



Series: Condensed Trigun [11]
Category: Trigun
Genre: F/M, Humor, Morning After, Shameless Silliness, Tequila is a bitch, did they or didn't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarPill/pseuds/SugarPill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never bet against Milly Thompson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet II

Meryl woke up to the morning sun warming her face. She yawned and stretched her arm luxuriously over her head, blinking slowly.

It was about then that she noticed she wasn’t the only person in her bed.

Meryl screamed and tumbled onto the floor. As she scrambled up, she yanked the sheet off the bed to expose the intruder. It was-

“VASH!”

At the sudden noise, he woke up. He rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at Meryl and yelped, pointing.

It was about then that Meryl noticed she was wearing very little clothing.

She screamed again, wrapping the sheet around herself. Vash screamed too, and in his failed attempt to get up, fell onto the floor.

It was about then that Meryl and Vash both noticed that all Vash had on were his boxers.

“Did we-“ Meryl started.

“I don’t know, did you-“ Vash began.

“Why are you asking ME? You’re the one who’s almost naked!”

“You’re one to talk!”

They both stopped, breathless and completely frustrated. Meryl remembered something vaguely about tequila shots.

Before either could say anything else, the door opened. It was Wolfwood and Milly. Wolfwood was in the same state as Vash, and Milly was wearing the preacher’s shirt.

“See, Nick! I told you Sempai and Mr. Vash would hook up!” The big girl smiled. “Pay up, sweetie.”

Wolfwood grumbled something that sounded like “dammit” and stuffed a crumpled five double dollar bill into her waiting hand.

“Milly! How could you?” Meryl yelled. “Did we-“

Milly just smiled.


End file.
